


It's Just A Game

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, What Was I Thinking?, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: How well does a game of marry, kill, kiss ever really go?
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on this post: https://lisagarlandd.tumblr.com/post/631397238320578560

“You turn Nicky and no you can’t say you’re going to marry joe you’re already married,” Andy replied. 

“Fine, I will kill Booker, marry Quynh, kiss Nile,” he replied. 

Putting his cup down Booker interjected. “You’re only marrying Quynh because if you didn’t say you would she’d stab you.” 

“I plead the fifth,” Nicky chuckled. 

“Fine, Booker, your turn. Nile, Joe, Nicky,” Quynh smiled. 

“Don’t get dramatic, it’s a game. Marry Nile, kill Joe, and kiss Nicky,” he mumbled the last name.

Joe’s eyes fixed on him, “Kiss who?”

“Nicky, I said I would kiss Nicky. Least I know he won’t bite me when he does, unlike you,”

Getting up Joe’s features took on a wolfish grin as he made his way over to join Booker on the small loveseat he was occupying at the time, “If you didn’t want me to bite all you had to do was say so,” he nipped his earlobe playfully, causing the Frenchman to blush. 

“Habibi be nice, we can’t break him like we did last time,” 

“Shut up, Nicky,” Though it was clear Booker was already flustered by having Joe in his ear and the memories of the night they shared.

Nile and Quynh were laughing, “Booker I already know,” The blush got even darker. But Joe pulled away to leave his friend alone so he could regain his composure.


	2. Chapter 2

“You didn’t respond,” Joe said as they all started to go to bed for the night. 

Booker was already at his bedroom door, “Respond to what?”

“If I could kiss you if I promised not to bite,” The man grinned. 

“Fuck off, Yusef,” he answered reaching to open his bedroom door to get away before he was pulled back by the waistband of his sweats and pinned to the wall facing Joe. The older man’s leg slipped between his own helping to trap him. 

Sebastian felt his mouth go dry as the man’s lips pressed against his throat. Booker released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as the lips kept at it. He could feel the former merchant’s hands settling on his waist while his own were only just starting to find the fabric of his shirt. 

A soft moan escaped, the lips against his flesh took on a smile before open, he felt the slightest graze of teeth. 

“You said you wouldn’t bite,”

The curly-haired man chuckled against his skin, the knee pressing up against his manhood. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, “Yusef,” his fingers tightened on the fabric of Joe’s shirt. Joe sucked a bruise into his throat though it did not last long. 

It was Quynh’s voice that brought them back to where they were, “Really in the hallway, Al-Kasani, have you no shame?”

“No I don’t,” he opened the bedroom door to get them out of the hall and into Booker’s room to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky and Joe know the effect they have on Booker at times and may exploit it every so often. 
> 
> If you're new to the series, check out parts one and two.


End file.
